Oberon: An SAO story
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: Take's place long before SAO during the 'Big New's; timeline, Christoper Bennett, A senior member of the Ku Klux Klan take's Sugou and raises him from infancy in Klan controlled Texas into becoming the man he was during ALO, the tale of a man and a monster. Rated M for graphic violence in later chapters, bad language, torture and Offensive content (Viewer discretion is advised)
1. Homecoming

**Ever since I created the 'Christopher Bennett' character, I figured I'd do an origin story of how his and Sugou's relationship before and during the alternative SAO universe's Fairy dance arc where he was the one who raised Sugou and not Shouzou like in canon, hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

 **Authors** **note: The opinions of the Ku Kux Klan are not my own, This is an alternate timeline to what is now real.**

 **Galveston port, Texas, USA, 11th July, 2002**

A small fishing boat sailed slowly under the night's sky to the port of Galveston, Texas where on board was a small group of Japanese refugees attempting to escape to a better life in the USA, among the group was a man and a woman in their mid Thirties, Shaking with cold and weak from hunger as they had not eaten in days, in the arms of the woman, the baby she was carrying started crying, causing heads to turn to her direction,

"Hey, shut him up now!" A man whispered.

"Well be spotted!" Another man whispered panicky, the group was warned about traveling to Texas as that was Ku Klux Klan territory, the White Supremacy group had drastically boosted its numbers since after 9/11 under a new leadership known only as 'The White King', they started by buying up every church and farmland for miles in Texas the year before, a while after they gained the radio stations, towns, banks, they gathered so much influence that one day they violently overthrew the local government, publicly executing the mayor, state senator, police chief and even the governor! making Texas the're own Sovereign White Aryan State, The new 'Ku Klux Klan high state council of Texas' banned all immigration and any foreign religious practices, punishable by death, so they had to be quiet to make it there undetected, the woman rocked the baby in her arms.

"Hush now little one, shh, shh there you go Sugou" she cooed, the baby stopped crying and peacefully selpt in her arms, she smiled lovingly before turning to her husband.

"We must find him some food soon dear, he's hungry" she said him.

"I know, when we get to the boarder, we'll head to New Orleans away from the Ku Klux Klan, then we'll be safe" he assured her as a White American man who was helping them came to them with a clipboard.

"Mr and Mrs Nobuyuki?" He asked the couple in a southern accent.

"Yes" the husband answered.

"Well be arriving shortly at Galveston, now I know due to the 'new government' this is a big risk but let me do the talking with them yellow bellies, with any luck we'll have you safely in New Orleans by sunrise" he explained to them, they smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Mr Abbott" said Mrs Nobuyuki.

"Think nothing of it miss" Abbot replied "Always a pleasure to help the unfortunate, unlike these Ku Klux Klan types we've now got running our State, You know before 9/11 they were smaller and harmless enough but now they're big as life and armed to the teeth looking for a fight, few days ago they killed my best friend and his wife and sold their kids as slaves for the Klan just because they were Muslims, accused him of being a spy for Al Qaeda and being a 'Blasphemer' but I've known Mohammed for years, he'd never even hurt a fly even if you paid him a million bucks, that's the way things are now in Texas since they took over, they kill or inslave all the Blacks, Jews, Muslims, Hebrew's, Irish, Chinese, Mexican's and Japanese in the state, everyone who isn't white or doesn't support their Idea's and anyone who tries to help them is considered a 'Race Traitor' and is killed for it" he finished with spite of the group.

''I'm sorry Mr Abbott'' said Mr Nobuyuki, Abbott shook his head.

''Don't pay me any mind, just worry about yourselves and your little one'' he pointed to Sugou before the boat ported at the dock's of Galveston, where Abbott saw four men in white robes and mask's carrying M16 rifles on the deck, he knelt down and gestured for the refugees to do the same before they saw them.

''Shit, okay all of you hid in the cargo hold and don't come out until I say'' Abbott opened a trap door and allowed all of them inside before closing the door and getting out the boat, he smiled an innocent smile as he walked to the group of men, one of them held his hand up to stop him.

''Howdy partners'' said Abbott.

''Cut the formalities sir'' said the man ''What are you holding on that boat?'' he asked pointing to the ship.

''Fish'' Abbott replied.

''Fish?'' asked the man turning to his friends, they nodded.

''What kind of fish?'' he asked Abbott, he thought for a moment.

''Er...Lobster'' he answered, the man chuckled.

''Lobster an't a fish man, its a crustacean, another thing, all lobster's in Texas is farm-raised'' he informed, his friends bared arms, Abbott was stunned in fright.

''Search the boat'' he ordered his men, they nodded and walked aboard the boat searching for the refugees, one found the trap door and gestured his group to ready their guns, they aimed for the door before opening it to find the Japanese civilians inside, they all looked scared with thier hands up.

''Well lookie here boys'' said the man ''a bunch'a little slant eyes that came to ruin our society'' mocked one of the men, the others chuckled ''Round em up, hey sir! we found some new ones here, their Japanese!'' he called back to the leader, he smirked to Abbott.

''So'' he said ''A white man helping Satan's children eh? Arrest them and contact Sir Bennett see what he makes of them'' he ordered to his group on the boat.

a few minutes later, all the refugees and Abbott were all cuffed on their hands and feet in a row facing the Ku Klux Klan members who pointed their guns at them until a small black ford with the Ku Klax Klan symbol on the side parked right outside the group, two more member's wearing flank jackets and carrying 12 gauge shotguns steeped out and opened the back seat, a man in a white and red cloak with a badge of the Klan on its left side without a mask steeped out from the car, he had long black hair and piercing blue eyes, he smiled evily as he walked to the leader.

''White power!'' the leader saluted.

''White power! the other's repeated, The man looked along the line of Japanese refugees along with Abbott.

''Bring him here'' he pointed to Abbott, the leader dragged him on his knees to the senior member of the Klan, Abbott whimpered and looked down.

''Jack Abbott'' Chris said and tutted ''Resorted to sin I see...Helping these children of the devil, unholy people into our peaceful garden? I had hope's for you Abbott, truly I did but it seem's taking Mohammed was too much for you, though you could turn away from the light of god and sink into the darkness of the devil' he finished.

''I did the right thing!'' Abbott shouted, Chris slapped him back down.

''No, you signed your soul to the devil, gave in to his temptation and became a sinner'' he shook his head before taking a 1911 pistol out of his robes ''I'm sorry Abbott, but I cannot allow a race traitor into our flock'' he explained.

''I'm not a traitor'' Abbott argued.

''Your actions indicate otherwise'' Chris aimed the gun for his head ''May god have mercy on your soul'' he said before pulling the trigger, Abbott's lifeless body fell to the ground, the Japanese refugees screamed in shock at what happened, the gunmen shouted and pointed their guns at them.

''You mother fuckers! you'll die all of you!'' shouted Mr Nobuyuki, a gunman bashed him in the face knocking him back.

''No!'' shouted his wife reaching for him, the gunman aimed for her.

''Quiet Heathen! Or I'll end you and your little demon!'' he yelled pointing the gun to her baby, Chris held his hand up.

''No'' he said calming everyone down, Chris walked to the Nobuyuki's and stopped in front of them, he looked down at the baby and smiled.

''Nice child'' he said, the Couple looked puzzled ''What's his name?'' he asked them, they remained silent.

''When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer! Now what is his name?! Or don't you speak English?'' he yelled.

''Sugou sir'' the mother replied ''Sugou Nobuyuki'' she added, Chris smiled as the looked at Sugou again.

''Strong name, the name of a warrior'' he complemented ''Can I hold him?'' he asked, the couple looked shocked, Chris nodded and his men pointed thier guns at them.

''Can, I, hold him?!'' he asked firmly, the mother looked to her husband, he nodded saying it was okay, she looked down to her treasured baby boy one last time before handing over to Chris, little did she know that this was the last time she would ever see him again, Chris smiled as he held the baby in his arms, it started crying.

''Shh, shh, hush now little one, I'm not going to hurt you'' he cooed calming the baby down and started walking away from them ''We do not kill children, we re-educate them in the ways of the lord, If we kill them then we are no better then the Demons we oppose'' he explained before turning back the Refugees.

''Thank you Mrs Nobuyuki'' he thanked her ''This child is now free from the devils hands'' he turned to his gunmen.

''Send them back to hell'' he ordered.

''No!'' the couple shouted before the gunmen shot all the refugees dead, Chris smiled evilly at the sight, he covered the baby's ears and eyes so he did not see or hear the gunshots, when the shooting ended, Chris looked with pride at the fallen bodies of the refugees, he tuned to his men.

''This child is free!'' he held Sugou up above his head.

''What about the child Sir Bennett?'' asked the leader, Chris smirked, brought down Sugou and looked down at the child, he imagined him being a king, ruling the world by his side.

''This child is innocent, Uncorrupted, The filthy Muslims took away my future at 9/11, so i'm taking it back from someone who least deserve's it, call it 'Returning the favor' I shall raise this child in the light of god-'' he looked to the sky ''And who know's? the lord work's in mysterious way's'' he looked back down to Sugou one last time, he giggled at him.

''Even you may yet prove one day to be of use to us...Oberon'' he renamed the child.

 **And that's how it started, How will Chris teach Sugou about the ways of the Ku Kux Klan? find out in the next chapter! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. Eight years later

**Here is chapter 2 everyone! I notice that this fanfic isn't getting as many reviews as the others, anyway for those that do, Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Houston, Texas, USA (Under Ku Klux Klan control) 4th July 2010.**

An eight year old Sugou woke to the sound of his alarm clock, he groaned and reached for the stop button, he pressed it stopping the noise and reached for the type-repaired glasses beside it, he sat up on the bed before putting them on regaining sight of his bedroom, his room was covered in American attire, he had a USA flag perched up on the wall beside the door, he had posters of his favorite rock band 'The Preachers' and on his windowsill, he had a collection bobble heads of all the players of his local baseball team 'The Texan stars', beside that there was Klan propaganda posters saying stuff like 'God Loves All, So Love him back' or 'Enlist in the K.T.M (Klan Texan Militia) Today and serve God's will!', he slowly got out of bed, opened up the small wardrobe and put on a red, white and blue T-shirt that had his favorite superhero on it 'The White Knight' with matching blue shorts and red socks before someone knocked on his door.

''Master Oberon?'' said a voice from behind ''Are you awake sir?''

''Yeah,I just got changed'' he replied in perfect english even with an American accent, Chris had sent him to a re-education school for foreign children when he was five and was taught all of the mandatory lessons Issued by the Klan, English, basic math, American history, Art and science which he excels at perfectly due to getting all A's on his last report card .

''Breakfast will be served sir ready when you are sir'' the voice informed him before he walked away, Sugou left his room, had a quick shower and climbed down the stairs to the dining room, he sat down at the table waiting for the butler to bring in the meal, he smiled as he looked out the window, It was a pure sunny day outside, not even the smallest cloud in the sky, it was a beautiful sight.

''Perfect day for the festival'' Sugou happily thought as he smelled the sent of bacon coming from the kitchen, his thought where interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the dining room, Sugou looked to see a tall white man in his late forties with brown hair and green eyes smiling at him, he was wearing a black suit and red tie with the Klan's logo pinned on it, this man was Tod Goodworth, the Klan Head Judge Knight of the Texan circuit court of Justice and carer of Oberon, Chris entrusted him to look after him at his house whenever he was in New York.

''Ah, there's the young sir Oberon, I see that your all dressed like a true american, good'' he said as he sat down opposite him, ''Ah 'The White Knight' you have good taste for your superheroes kid'' he added as he noticed the hero on his shirt.

''He's my only hero Tod'' Sugou replied with a smile ''Other then George Washington'' he added Tod gasped.

''My oh my what perfect English too, like a true american even the accent to match, oh won't sir Bennett be happy to see you like this'' Tod happily complemented as the black butler brought in a trolley of food into the room.

''Your breakfast sir's'' he said with a bow before setting down two plates of a pile of bacon, three fried eggs and a stack of six thick pancakes with lashings of maple syrup.

''Oh boy! My favorite!'' Sugou said as he looked down at the food, however Tod was less pleased with his own plate.

''Ben?'' he asked back to the butler.

''Yes sir?'' he asked back though shaking slightly.

''Why are there fried eggs on my plate?'' he asked, Ben looked down at his plate.

''I...I...The chef said he...'' Ben started before Tod got up suddenly towering over him.

''You know I like my egg's scrambled you stupid Black'' he said before pointing back toward the kitchen.

''You go back there, and tell that Muslim to learn better English or I'll go back there myself and beat it into him, Understand?!'' he yelled angrily.

''Y-yes sir, I'll tell him right now'' Ben said turning away before-

''Hang on, bring him back'' Sugou said pointing to Ben, Tod reacted quickly and grabbed Ben by the ear dragging him back to the table.

''Where's my drink?'' Sugou asked, Ben looked scared.

''Drink sir?'' he asked.

''My drink, my orange juice!'' Sugou raised his voice.

''Don't tell me you forgot Oberon's drink, oh you stupid fuckin Idiot!'' Tod yelled in fake surprise ''How is the young boy supposed to enjoy his breakfast without his goddamn drink?!''

''But, but he didn't ask for a drink sir'' Ben said, Tod looked furious, he slapped him to the floor.

''Didn't ask for a drink?'' he repeated ''You are supposed to give him his goddam drink regardless whether he wants one or not, Do you understand that dumbass!'' he yelled before Ben got himself back up slowly.

''Yes sir'' he shook ''I'll go make his Orange juice right now sir''

''Good and toot-sweet about it'' Tod called to him as Ben left, he sat back down.

''Sorry about that Oberon, It's just these Blacks, they think they know everything'' Tod apologized.

''No no Tod'' Sugou waved his hand ''Serve's him right for forgetting my drink and your scrambled eggs''

''I know right?'' Tod agreed.

''Do these Blacks have any respect for authority? Ben could certainly take a page out of The White Knight's book'' Sugou said, Tod nodded in agreement before attempting to eat a piece of bacon.

''Oh remember what Master Bennett say's'' Sugou said stopping Tod from eating ''We must say grace before we eat any meal'' he informed.

''Right you are Oberon, thank you for reminding me, your learning quick'' Tod said before they bowed heads and put their hands together.

''Oh lord for what we are about to receive, may the lord know that we a truly thankful'' Tod recited.

''Amen'' Sugou said before they started to eat, Ben cam back halfway through breakfast to give Sugou his tall glass of orange juice and serve Tod four large spoonful's of scrambled eggs and took off the fried ones, Tod saw the happy look on Sugou's face.

''You seem in quite the pleasant mood today boy, what's up?'' he asked.

''You know today is the 4th of July, you know what day it is?'' Sugou asked him with a smirk.

''Oh of course, Independence day!'' Tod remembered ''The Independence day country fair open's today''

''Aha, and Master Bennett said that he'd take me there for the day, there's going to be rides, fried food stands and BBQ, live music, a game of baseball will take place in the stadium and then he'll let me watch the fireworks tonight'' Sugou said bouncing in excitement ''And Master Bennett said he'd come by at ten to pick me up!''

''Sir Bennett is returning today from New York?'' Tod asked with a raised eyebrow, Sugou nodded.

''Strange, I was not informed the Grand Giant would be here today'' Tod said to himself ''Is this your first time?'' he asked Sugou.

''Oh yes defiantly, I've never been allowed outside the house except for school before, speaking of which, Lodhi told me yesterday that Jesus painted 'the last supper' himself, Is that true?'' Sugou asked him.

''Of course he did Oberon, read the Klan bible and it will tell you so'' Tod answered back with a smile.

''And he also said that God created George Washington to free America from the British and expel the Spanish from the south...then he put my head in the toilet and flushed it and broke my glasses again'' Sugou revealed, Tod looked shocked.

''He did what?!'' he shouted ''Why didn't you tell the teacher Oberon?'' he asked.

''Because he said that if I did he'd break my arm'' Sugou looked down, Tod was now angry.

''Well, I'll be calling the school principle after work saying to start using the cane on rotten children like that if he hasn't already and I'll also talk with Sir Nickles at the office about drafting a new bullying tax for the re-education schools here'' Tod said getting up from the table and putting on his White cloak.

''Work?'' Sugou asked.

''Yes, I have to work anyway today, I have to Judge a trail on some Latino for refusing to sell cakes to White Americans, probably has been taking drugs, I'll be back very late I'm afraid so I won't be able to go to the fair this year, but would you do me a favor and tell Sir Bennett to take pictures for me would you? I love long visit's from him'' Tod said grabbing his Judge wig of the rack beside the door.

''Sir Goodworth?'' Sugou asked him as he put his hand on the doorknob, Tod turned around to face him.

''Yes Oberon'' he replied.

''Every other state in America think's the Ku Klux Klan are such terrible people, even some of the white people here think that when all you've done is helped the people of Texas in so many ways, why do they still hate you?'' he asked, Tod just smiled.

''Ask Sir Bennett when he comes and he'll tell you, for now just go watch T.V until then like a good american kid and I shall see you and Sir Bennett tonight, goodbye and enjoy the fair!'' Tod said before closing the door behind him.

''Will do, I wonder if 'The White Knight' is on'' he said to himself as he left to the living room to watch T.V.

 **End of chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it, tried to make it as less offensive as possible while still making the reader hate the Ku Klux Klan more, see you for chapter 3!xxxooo**


	3. The Klan's purpose

**Here is chapter 3, I hope your enjoying the story!xxxooo**

Sugou sat down on the living room couch watching the latest episode of 'The White Knight' on the plasma screen T.V., on the screen was a cartoon of a Mexican man in a bullfighting costume robbing a candy store.

'' _Hola amigos,_ now put all the candy into the bag right now!' he yelled evilly at the little white kids.

''But El Evilo, we love candy'' said one of the kids.

''Haha no you should not, candy is rotting your teeth and will give you diabetes and I plan to steal all the candy in the world so everyone will be forced to only eat fruit's and vegetables!'' he laughed maniacally and took their lollipops and every other sweet in the store.

''No! won't someone save us from this evil latino?!'' cried the other boy.

''Fear no longer little ones!'' said a strong voice from the front door of the store, they turned around to see a man in white robes and cape and a Klan mask striking a proud pose, the kids gasped in surprise. ''It's the White Knight'' they both yelled.

'' _Que?''_ said El Evilo turning to face the superhero ''Oh no, It's _Senor_ White Knight!''

''El Evilo, give back that candy to those kids or face my white wrath'' warned White Knight, El Evilo just chuckled.

''Your not going to win this time White Trash!'' El Evilo smiled as he held out a red blanket, shook it and made a bull appear behind it,'' _Ole''_ he said as the bull charged at White Knight.

''White Strength!'' White knight bellowed as he grabbed the bull by the horns and threw it out the store window and into the air, it neighed as it flew, El Evilo looked scared.

'' _Ay-ay-ay''_ he said as White knight flew to him and charged up his fist so that it glowed white ''White fist!'' he bellowed as he upper-cutted El Evilo out through the store roof, he cried as he flew across the sky and he landed right in the jail, White knight grabbed the fallen bag of treats and gave the kids back their lollipops before putting all the other candy back on the shelves.

''Thank you White Knight, you've saved my store from bankruptcy and saved the world from sugar depravity, how can we ever repay you?'' asked the owner, White knight turned to the camera.

''There is only one way to repay such an act'' he started ''Go to church every Sunday, never commit sin and always respect the Klan authorities, now I must go!'' he informed before flying out the store and into the sunset before the T.V blacked out.

''The White Knight: The hero America deserves!'' the title screen said before cutting to a commercial ''this cartoon is sponsored by 'White Sparkle' the washing detergent that put's the 'clean' in squeaky clean, removes all dirt, mud, grit, stain, everything that isn't clean especially off of white clothes and unlike other detergents 'White Sparkle' kill's the full 100% of Bactria,'White Sparkle' only cost's $10.99 a bottle and get two for $15! now that's a deal even a blind-deaf man can understand, buy 'White Sparkle' at your local store today!'' the commercial ended before Sugou heard the front door open, he got up and looked at the clock, it was 10 am.

''Master!'' he said excited a ran to the hallway were he saw a tall man with black hair and blue eyes, he wore his white and red cloak with a Klan badge pinned on his chest that said: 'Grand Giant of Texas' on it, Chris saw his young apprentice at the other side of the hallway and smiled.

''Good Mourning Oberon, I see your looking all festive for Independence day, good boy!'' he said happily as Oberon ran to him, they gave a fatherly hug to each other.

''Good morning Master Bennett'' Sugou said back.

''And In English too? my my, I take it that those lessons at the re-education school are paying off well'' Chris said in shock.

''If your impressed by that, then you should see my report card!'' Sugou held it to him, Chris looked at the perfect grades with a smile.

''Perfect grades In all subjects, Dear boy are you ever going to cease in amazing me today?'' he asked proudly, Sugou smirked in pride at his complement.

''Master Bennett, You have returned from New york'' Ben bowed as he went to take off his cloak before Chris stopped him.

''No thanks Ben, I will not be staying long, I'm only here to pick up young Oberon on the way to the fair and when you address me It's 'Sir'' he added sternly 'I am your master, not your friend understand?''

''Yes Sir, Apologies sir'' Ben bowed, Chris knelt down to meet Sugou's eyes.

''Ready to go?'' he asked.

''Boy am I?!'' Sugou responded with an excited smile.

''I'll take that as a yes'' Chris said taking Sugou's hand opening the door.

''Ben, clean Oberon's bedroom while we are away and If he finds wrinkles on his bed sheets like he did last time and I know of it...Then there will be trouble'' Chris warned Ben before closing the door behind him and walking with Sugou to his Black ford with the Klan logo on the car doors and little American flags on the front hood, a nearby Klan guard opened the door for them before they duo stepped inside, the guard closed the door as they put on their seat belts.

''Onward Sam'' Chris ordered the driver, the car pulled out of the house's front garden and into the driveway of Houston where Sugou saw many white people peacefully walking down the streets and greeting each-other and chatting about their own business, Sugou smiled at the sight.

''So Oberon, How has Sir Goodworth been treating you since last time I came here?'' Chris asked him.

''Hes been good Master, he's been treating me very well'' Sugou replied.

''Very well, I'll need to thank him when I see him at the fair today, We haven't seen or spoken too each other in what feel's like an eternity'' Chris said with a smile.

''Oh he won't be there this year I'm afraid Master, He has to be at the court for a trail, but he'll see us tonight though'' Sugou told him, Chris looked surprised.

''Ah well, It seem's these sinner's never rest In their wicked acts against our society, remind me to give my sincerest apologies to the Head Judge when we return'' Chris sighted in disappointment, Sugou then though it would be the best time to press his question to him.

''Master?'' Sugou asked.

''Yes Oberon?'' Chris replied.

''Why does every other state in america hate the Ku Klux Klan so much, they thing your all racist jerks that want to destroy Americas legacy! Why?'' Sugou asked him, Chris thought long about his question until he spoke in a clam tone and smile.

''Tell you what, I'll answer your question with a question...Do you know what mister Goodwill was before the Klan freed Texas?'' he asked, Sugou shook his head.

''He wasn't always a Judge? What was he before?'' he asked.

''He was a nobody'' Chris begun ''He was a homeless, drunk and miserable man with no home, no family and not a penny to his name, what he did have was a master's degree in Law and Justice at the Texan state college, but whenever he went to search for work they all turned him away and give the job to a less then worthy foreigner, he had to lie, cheat and steal to feed himself, he was not living, he was just surviving like most of the white Americans here before... he even attempted to end his own life at some point'' he paused, Sugou gasped in horror.

''Until the Klan rose up and freed the state and It's people from the lies and greed of the cowardly government that once controlled this state, and when we started rebuilding, life only got better for him from that day onward, now he has become the successful, rich and respected man that he wanted to be and so did every other American here, The Klan has turned Texas into a golden state, no one goes hungry, no one is poor, no one is deathly sick and no one has to fear the dangers of foreign terrorists and their lies, Texas has never been more productive In it's history, In short my boy: cost is down, supply is up and crime and unemployment rate is at it's lowest on record, just look outside, the people are so much happier now then they were before and I know that our children will grow up knowing nothing more then full bellies and blue skies'' Chris smiled.

''What about the other states?'' asked Oberon ''New Orleans's, Charleston, Florida, New york?''

''They only hate us because they all still believe In this lie called 'Racial Rights', the lie that the president constantly forces down their peoples throat's, he believes that not all Muslims, Jews, blacks, Hindus and all other foreigners are not scum, even after they murdered ten's of thousands of white Americans on our own soil and they continue to do so even after Osama bin laden's death! In the army, I see first hand how they live and treat their own people and I can guarantee you...It's lower the hell itself, we try our best in getting them out of this dream world they live in but truth me told: their country's broke far beyond fixing, they still are hell bent on worshiping this 'Allah' this...this paper god, they say it is their religion, but the Klan knows the truth...It is nothing more then an excuse to murder our men, forcefully court our wives and enslave our children!'' he paused, Sugou listened to every word with earnest ears.

''That's awful!'' he said, Chris just nodded before continuing.

''Let me make you understand perfectly Oberon, When your soulless, Japanese parents abandoned you on that pier as an Infant, I took you in and looked to you as the son I never got to have since day one, God told me to teach you his ways, but me and him can only cover so much ground, So he created the Ku Klux Klan to spread his grace and love, To show the world his gifts, The Klan want's nothing more or less then to insure the safety and prosperity of his flock in a land were no false shepherd will drag them away from the light, So we can live and grow in peace'' he finished.

Sugou was amazed by his monologue, of course he knew of his Japanese heritage but chose to try and become as much like an american as humanly possible to please Chris.

''Thank you master, But will the Klan ever free the other states?'' he asked, Chris just looked to him and said ''We will Oberon, In time but for now lets forget about that and enjoy the fair'' before the car stopped in a parking lot in the countryside.

 **End of chapter 3 everyone, Hope you enjoyed it and Stick around for the next Chapter! Cheerio!xxxxoooo**


	4. The Fair

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the major delay of this chapter. I've been focusing more on my other stories to even make time for this one! That and my works been a major hassle lately but now I'm off for a few day so I have time. Anyhow, This is chapter 4! Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Outskirt's of Dallas, Texas( under KKK occupation) 4th July 2010**

Sam opened the doors for Chris and Sugou before they got out to the pure green plains with a few trees partially blocking the sunlight out of their eyes. Sugou looked around and breathed in the fresh air ''Ahhhh'' he exhaled as the country air left his body.

''Phew, must be a hundred and dam degrees today!'' Chris waved his hand close to his face to mock a fan before he got out a miniature Klan mask out of the boot of the car while Sugou marveled at the fairgrounds before him. He saw a big Ferris wheel, game stands, food stands, a sound stage and other fair activities. Sugou smiled dreamily before Chris tapped his shoulder to gain his attention.

''Here, put this on'' he ordered. Sugou looked to him and then at the mask ''Why master?''

''Because Oberon, The Klan high council do not know for your existence other then me and Mr Goodworth. So if you wanna be a Klansman, first you have to look like a Klansman. So you'll have to blend in for now in public'' he answered. Sugou nodded and put on the mask.

''How can you guys even see anything in these master?'' he asked through his mask complaining about the eye-holes like in Django. Chris just chuckled ''You'll get used to them. now follow me and use your best English okay?'' he ordered as they walked past the two armed Klans-guards (Homeland security) by the entrance who bowed their heads to Bennett as he was the Grand Giant of Texas (Leader of the state). Sugou gazed through his mask at the many white people laughing and chatting around the place, eating cotton candy, hot dogs, popcorn and doing all sorts of games.

''This place is incredible master!'' Sugou said in exictment.

''See? I told you this would be fun!'' Chisr said as he picked him up and put him on his shoulders ''I must say, this looks even better the last year...Sir Nickles never has failed to provide gold class recreation in out state'' he said

''Hey Sir Bennett!'' a voice of a man called behind him. they both turned around to see Goodworth and another younger man in Klan robes with short blonde hair and brown a cane. they walked to the two as Bennett set Sugou down.

''White power!'' he saluted them.

''White power!'' they saluted back.

''Goodworth, my old friend!'' greeted Bennett with a hug ''What are you doing here? My resources said that you were to trail someone today''

''Oh, turns out the Klans-guards found him strung up by his neck in his cell this morning. So the Higher up's said that I can leave work early to come here'' he explained.

''Still, none the less better to see you here today with us on this blessed day'' Bennett said with joy ''And I see Sir nickles here has graced us with his presence'' he bowed his head to the cane wielding Klans man known as Peter Nickles. Peter Nickles was the richest farmer and banker in Texas. He handles the Klans finances and resources for both the military and the state economy or as the people of Texas call him 'The one who counts the money' for the Klan.

''Howdy there partner!'' Peter greeted with a handshake ''Nice to see a families face round these parts'' he turned his head to face Sugou ''But I don't recognize this little fruit cup, and I know pretty much everyone here. Who are you boy?'' he asked.

''This is my son, Oberon Bennett'' Chris introduced him''The one Sir Goodworth and I were telling you about'' he added. ''Hello Sir Nickles'' Sugou said through his mask ''It is an honer to finally meet you in person'' he added. Peter smiled.

''Oh well now'' he said ''I see the Grand Giant here has himself a successor. Would any of you like a tasty refreshment?'' he offered leading the group to the drink stand.

''Sure. Me and Bennett will have a beer each'' Tod replied.

''You have pink lemonade?'' Sugou asked hopefully ''Sure do'' Peter replied before setting his hands down on the table ''Hey, Potat'a eater! One pink lemonade, two beers and I'll have a Polynesian pearl diver and don't spill the rum'' he ordered as Tod and Chris joined him.

''So now that the formalities have ended, how have things been on the farm lately?'' Chris asked. Peter huffed ''Not to well I'm afraid, had to have one of my grain harvesters put down yesterday afternoon'' he revealed as Sugou listened but didn't talk while Tod and Chris gasped in shock'' No!'' Chris said ''Yep. At first I though he was trying to pull off the old fakers just to get out of work...but then yesterday morning, one of my overseers found him puking blood all over the fertilizer bags! Nasty sight...So we took him to the Compound's doctor to find out that he had leukemia'' Peter paused ''Had him dragged out to the ole post and put one right between his eyes before sunset and then buried him with all the others that fell before him'' he finished as the red haired bartender put a coconut cup with a straw and a little umbrella in front of him.

''Oh, I'm sorry for your loss'' Chris said as he opened his beer.

''Oh, don't be. Common problem in my business, Ask anyone who has brought a laborer before and they'll all agree. One way or another they all end up the same...In a coffin'' Peter said before sipping his drink ''Besides, he was too fat and was costly to feed when I brought him. The bullet used to kill him cost a lot less the It was to feed him for the full 3 years we had him'' he explained ''Well, hopefully I can get a more skinnier one in the next auction'' he said.

''Still, what a waste of a good bullet'' Tod said ''I know Sir Sharp wouldn't have like that!'' he chuckled as the others joined him.

''Who's Sir Sharp?'' asked Sugou sipping his drink under his mask, the three older men turned to look at him.

''You mean to tell us you've never heard of Sir Neil Sharp?'' asked Tod. Sugou shook his head.

''Well' begun Chris ''Sir Neil Sharp is the Commander Knight of the K.T.M (Klan's Texan Militia). He's Ex Navy Seals so he knows what he's talking about'' he added.

''He's a terrorist hunter boy'' Peter said ''Heard rumors that he can smell one a mile away from himself. Seals used to call him; 'Bloodhound Neil'' he said as Sugou gasped. ''And he's displaying the 6th Knight battalion's march before the baseball game tonight. That'll give us something to look forward too'' Tod said before sniffing ''I guess they have a BBQ nearby, I'll get us all hot dogs and some Corn'' he offered.

''Ah yes, Corn'' Peter smiled ''The 'Corn'erstone of any American BBQ!'' he joked and laughed as everyone who heard his pun joined in. Chris snorted ''Peter with you around, who needs a comedian?!'' he smiled as he wiped a tear from his laughing fit.

''Well, my pop's always said that I was really 'Corn'y!'' Peter joked again. Sugou doubled over in laughter as Chris and Tod went red in the face.

 **5 hours later**

After many games, food, a Concert from 'The Saints' that followed Chris's Independence day speech. Everyone made their way to the stadium for the baseball game 'Texan Stars vs Toronto Blue Jays'. Chris and Sugou sat down at the stadium seats next to Peter and Tod.

''Ever watch baseball Oberon?'' asked Peter.

''Yes sir, I'm a huge fan of the Texan stars. I have all the team's players bobble heads!'' Sugou said through his mask as Chris smiled ''That's my boy'' he said as the sound of a battle horn silenced the crowd.

''And now, as our pre-game show, Sir Neil Sharp and the 6th Knights Battalion's march!'' the announcer said through his microphone before the crowd's applause. The american national anthem started as a man older then Chris in White and Red robes with a generals badge pinned on it marched onto the field accompanied by 30 soldiers in White cameo army suits and helmets carrying M16 rifles on their shoulders marched on behind them and around the field.

''Halt!'' Neil held his hand up, stopping the soldiers in the middle of the field as the music stopped too.

''Left, Face!'' he yelled before the men turned on their heels to face the crowd.

''Port, Arms!'' he commanded. The soldiers put the Rifles in between their hands upwards.

''Present, Arms!'' the men thrust out their elbow to push their rifles outward.

''Left Shoulder, Arms!...Right Shoulder, Arms!'' Neil yelled as the men obeyed his commands, Sugou watched with awe as they displayed their actions. He half-wished that he was down their with them.

''Retract, Arms!'' Neil ordered as the soldiers brought thier guns back down to their right hand sides.

''Salute. And recite vow of service!'' Neil ordered before the men saluted and all yelled:

 _''This is my rifle!_

 _There are many like it but this one is mine!_

 _Without me, my rifle is useless!_

 _Without my rifle, I am useless!_

 _My rifle is more then a weapon, It is also a symbol of patriotic justice, peace and security!_

 _My rifle is to be used to strike down righteous vengeance against any Terrorist that threatens to destroy America's future!_

 _Never shall my rifle harm the flesh of an innocent man, woman or child!_

 _For I am a Soldier of God, and his love and grace shall protect me and shield my mind from fear and/or doubt!_

 _For America, For the White king and for the lord and his son! Amen!''_

Sugou muttered every word under his breath that the soldiers said before they stopped and marched with Neil off the field at the applause of the crowd.

''You liked the shoe, Oberon?'' asked Chris.

''Yes Master! When I'm old enough. I wanna be like them'' Sugou confessed. Chris widend his eyes in shock but smiled afterwards ''We shall see about that'' he whispered to himself ''After the White King baptists you''

 **90 minutes later**

Chris and Sugou were sitting on the field waiting for the fireworks. The Texan Stars won the game 20-8 and what a game it was, The highlight of it all, for Sugou's part, was when he caught the ball of his team in the seventh inning and got It signed by the captain himself!

What a great game master!'' Sugou exclaimed while staring at the signed ball in his hand. Chris smiled.

''I know my son'' he said as they waited for the fireworks.

''Master?'' Oberon asked ''Hum?'' Chris asked back.

''What was Mary like?'' Sugou asked. Chris looked down at the mention of his dead wife's name. He lost her and his unborn son to the 9/11 attack which lead him to Join the Klan for revenge. Chris looked to him.

''She was like an angel from heaven'' he answered ''Just seeing her ocean blue eyes never failed to put a smile on my face. She was everything every other woman that I met wasn't. Beautiful, Attentive, Kind beyond words, Sympathetic, and above all those...she was fearless'' he smiled and chuckled ''No one loved me more then she did. She left her own father in New Jersey to marry me and to live with me in New York. She was head of accounting at the world trade center, employee of the year for two years running. Even when she was pregnant, she refused to take time off. I never saw such dedication even in the C.I.A... And the planes came. My wife never came home. She was dead'' he sniffed ''But when the new came out detailing the perpetrators behind my loss. I swore from that day on with god as my witness, that I would purge the world of those Terrorist scum!'' he yelled ''Let me give to some advice Oberon, never make friends with any of those heathens, they will only lead down the path of wrath and greed. Those people will stop at nothing until America is wiped from the face of the earth. It is our sacred duty to prevent that. Its all on us and you!'' he said. Oberon nodded ''I will make you proud...father'' he called him. Chris widened his eyes and smiled, tears of joy in his eyes.

''Look!'' a man shouted pointing to the sky as the fireworks begun. Chris lifted Sugou onto his shoulders as the watched the fireworks light up the sky.

''You will make if fine Klans man one day Oberon'' Chris said.

 **Done! Thank you for reading and see you soon of chapter 5! Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
